Lukas Gruber
Lukas Gruber. A 7th generation Nosferatu. Age : 315 years. Description Lukas is a semi tall man of austrian origin. He is very well built for a nosferatu. If he were to take of his long dark brown trenchcoat, you would see that the crooked figure he portrays is only an act. In fact his body would be that of a billboard Abercrombie man, were it not for the large gaping hole in the middle of his belly and the fact that his spine protrudes out from the skin on his back. His skin is also dark gray on every inch of his body, except for the upper part of his face. He has long black hair, that fall to the sides of his face, all the way down to the start of his belly. His most promenant feature is his facial mask. If by some chance you would see past his trenchcoats collar, you would see a black facial mask, hanging down from his nose, all the way back to his ears, covering his mouth. Above the mask, peering at your soul, are two constantly bloodshot blue eyes. His eyes emit an extreme energy, as if a thousand screams are wishing to escape his mind. Mortal Life Lukas Gruber was a man of extreme charisma and good social standing. He had money, women and land in the southern part of Europe. His life was grand and had little worries in his life. It was cut short by the most unlikely person imaginable. A woman he had often delt with, even slept with, one night visited at his home. They began conversing and one thing led to another, Gruber was already feeling tipsy on wine, when the woman grasped for his jaw. In a blink of an eye, before him no longer stood the beautiful, blonde haired Hannah, but a monster. Hair missing, an eye almost popping out of its socket and a mouth that seemed to be ripped wider. The beast held Lukass jaw and expeled : 'Let me hear that smooth voice once more!.'' Lukas yelled, and in that moment, the monster crushed his lower jaw and bore it into his neck. His vocal chords destroyed, his esophagus crushed, Lukas fell to the ground. As he was falling unconscious the last thing he felt was a warmth, trickling down the gaping hole, that was his mouth. Post Embrace After waking, Lukas jumped up from his cold sleeping place. His eyes pulsing with energy, yet everything else in his body seemed to be still. The firs tthing he saw was the monster that inflicted the immense pain upon him. Instinctively he ran towards It. He ran towards her as she was sitting, leaning to a wall. He screamed, yet he only heard it in his head. As he came down upon her, his fist burried deep into her skull. He pulled her head up and bit into her throat, ripping it out. To his amazement, her corpse turned to ash in his arms. He tried yet again to let loose a massive yell, but nothing came out his throat. Grasping it, he realized and remembered what had happened. Hi jaw, melded into his throat, was just two ridges of meat with teeth. From the hole above his tounge hung down and there were two large fangs protruding from his upper jaw. Not knowing what had happened, what he is and where he is, all he could do is collapse to the ground and weep. For 50 years, Lukas crawled, learned how it was to survive, feeding off dogs, cats, rats and the ilk. There was an ocasional human that came along his cave in the northern part of the Alps. 50 years of silence, hearing everything, but saying nothing, After 50 years, as his mind started going insane, he took people to his caves and fed on them slowly. If he could not scream himself, at least his victims could scream for him. Another 30 years passed like this, until in the year 1780, Lukas decided to end his pitiful existence. But only minutes before sunrise, a visitor came to his caves. He talked to Lukas and told him that he had heard his screams and that he wishes to help him be heard again. And he did so. He introduced him to his new adoptive Sire as they are called. Her name was Diane. A Toreador, who, for some reason loved him more than anything in her unlife. More even than her actual childe. She taught Lukas how to see and hear things that he never could. To understand movements and menevrisms of people to a whole new level. Eventually, he began to see into peoples minds and even implant his own thoughts there. He was as close as he ever was to actually be heard again. But then his progress came to a halt. He even developed the ability to wander outside his body, but still, he was not truly heard by anyone. It was in the year 1920, that Diane came to him, her eyes filled with joy and she told him she knew what he must do. The vampire that freed him of himself told her, that all that was needed was for him to drain the very essence of her, and he will be able to surpass even her powers of insight. He was reluctant, but after a talk with Him, he agreed and Diane was happy to let him... Diane was gone, but her legacy remained, a beautiful Succubus that was her childe, Madeline and the insightful Lukas. After the amaranth, Lukas felt that his mind could stretch even further, so he tried ''talking to Him. Lukas strained his mind and said : Hello. His Savior answered back withought moving his lips: Hello, you are finally heard, my friend. Category:Nosferatu Category:Non-Canon Category:Diablerist